The Hive
drawn = The Hive = The Hive is a chat room on Kong that is full of very lively regular users, so don't expect to go there for peace and quiet. Come on in, join in the convo, and prepare for an interesting time. If you plan to troll, you're always welcome to leave, but if you stay and troll, prepare to be mocked and ridiculed by the regs. (And then silenced.) The Hive serves as a new chat room for League of Gamers chatters after two influential regs at the League of Gamers were given mod powers, along with ownership of chat rooms. Half of the regular population of the League of Gamers moved to the Hive. []=All. "Remember, if it ain't worth the buzz, it ain't worth the Hive." -Revo- Remember dont let the 'Umbrella corporation' into The Hive, or else hell will break loose (I am not joking)! =Users= Mods MSTaylor Room owner of The Hive. AecTalek Who? AjaxNeron Boyblue Evilspawn GwenWilliams Potshotlynxlynx . Regular Users 'Regs' 2worlds Aquasaurious asmodous Benpeck41 BobDylan boredd ckoz coolrich2 cornfriday DaRemixBoi darkmoon12198 doc1610 FastPplz Feninakilt GigglesMcKenzie GuyTheBloody hihot holycrapacolaham ichishinigami Jikanu Korkle Life mingunmeatel NODcepter OwnedYew Pawncakes petesahooligan Psychodelic636 Residentevilman Shamen shroudmysteryinc snape007 SpacePiratePhil Tahunu TedStudley theguyonearth TheWhiteAngel tissue55555 Tubey ultimentgamer uniboy229 Venturakid94 Yishan Zerris And many, MANY more. If you're not on the list, please add your name in alpha order. Informative Worthy Information about Notable Regulars 2worlds One of The Hive's most notorious trolls. $50,000 (or £40,000) bounty on his head. AjaxNeron The Hive's mascot "The Banhammer" and a regular member who is now a Moderator. Asmodous A troll baiting flamer, can have intellectual conversations of spam fests. Can usually be found making sly comments about something going on. Invented moo burgers. BobDylan BobDylan is just your average "Joe Six-Pack", except not really. He's an eccentric, paranoid, kongregateer(patent pending.) Boyblue Self-styled "crazy uncle" to all Hivers, he enjoys his status as one of Kongregate's many ronin mods. One of the three "Modsketeers", which include himself, Potshotlynxlynx, and AjaxNeron. Fond of caffeine and elder brother of NODcepter. cornfriday cornfriday I'm 17 and am just a typical person. At my school im the best hackey-sack player and have even gone to some tournments. I listen to basicly any type of music except country. My Idol is Rob Dydrek from Fantasy Factory and Rob & Big, good show. I like to go dirtbiking when I get the chance. The bike i have now is a 125 Honda CR. I used to ride four-wheelers to I crashed one. I rolled it about 5 times and broke my pelvis. I live my life to the fullest and always try to have a good time. And my name is Mark K. thats just a little info on me. 'DaRemixBoi' DaRemixBoi is a "revived regular", who first came into the Hive in Feb. of 08, disappeared, and then reappeared. He is the SELF-PROCLAIMED bouncer of The Hive. He also LOVES to pick on trolls. He is racist. darkmoon12198 darkmoon12198 he used to go on quite a lot, but in the summer stopped coming on. He is now back, and will be visiting. He also makes random statements, which are sometimes funny, stupid, or both. He's an experienced gamer, but sometimes too lazy to get get the hard badges. Divinefury Divinefury watches the hive during the twilight hours for the trolls (to kill) due to his obscure timezone. GigglesMcKenzie GigglesMcKenzie tends to Laugh quite a bit. Oddly enough this is not the source of Giggles' Kongregate username. Experienced gamer, with a past marked with pain for he was in Log GwenWilliams GwenWilliams is the mom of The Hive. hihot hihot is a regular that was not here for about 3 months but is back and a very welcome member to the hive and helps the hive against the spammers and the rest of the bad guys. ichishinigami ichishinigami, originally hailing from the chatroom Paradise, is now a regular member of the Hive and has been for about a year and a half. He is a generally a nerd and seems to have an obsession with Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Despite his amount of time at Kongregate, he is only level 12 due to not playing badged games often. What a newb. Also known as itchyface, itchyperv, itchybitch, itchywhen, itchywhat and itchywho. iRevo iRevo has a long history in a short period of time. Originally hailing from Road Scholars, he has traveled all over Kong just too see the different aspects of the community. He is known for his iPuns, unexpected RP entrances, and his oh-so,not-so sexual wits. Co-owner of the Village Bar("Club V"). Jikanu Also known as "Jikemu" "Jikkypoo" or "Grif". Jikanu is an active member in the hive. He quickly made a name for himself as a reg through his starting of intellectual debates and constant use of sepuku. He's the Hive's resident punching bag, but no one really hates him. But dont tell him that. Korkle Korkle ..what is there to say? Other than the guy that Rick Roll'd Rocke mingunmeatel mingunmeatel is in the hive everyday (more or less). Often referred to as min, ming, mingun, gunmeat, MGM or Doctor Who sage. He gives pie to anyone who wants pie, he is (the) God (of pie). Dont say anything about his name i.e. meatel (its a long & complicated story). He is the 10th person to call 'TheWhiteAngel' twabbles (another long story). He knows more about 'Doctor Who' (The Brithish Broadcasting Corporation's longest running sci-fi show) in the hive than anybody (That's where the nickname Doctor Who Sage came from). moomoomoomoo moomoomoomoo is resident crappy games developer and half spammer. He also delivers milk to the hungry children of Africa. Distributor of moo burgers. NODcepter NODcepter has quit Kongregate. Will stop in on occassion to say hi. nutcase07 A troll-turned-role model, nutcase07 spreads spontaneity to the Hive by making unique entrances, and retaliating against any troll he can mouth off (Of couse, when there are no mods around... nutcase07 is not fond of newcomers, and often picks on them. According to Smuzz, he is her son... xxKari His sister, xxKari, makes appearances in The Hive during her spare time. Or when nutcase07 is not on the computer. pastrypuff pastrypuff does not really bake. Retribute Retribute sure does want to be YOUR mama... Shram The Norwegian king of The Hive who loves to play games and is always a laugh. (Suspicion that he likes men) Skatagirrl Former Hiver. Tahunu Just a random dude. (Steam is Yrael) TheWhiteAngel TheWhiteAngelA 14 year old female, anime freak, independent (can be collaborative) artist, game developer and soon to be an animator! Respect your elders! Site: www.twa-games.webs.com tissue55555 tissue55555 umm yah, like totally, sooo im basically 14, anime freak, and is just generally awesome Tubey Known for his epic art, and random conversation, Tubey is thought to actually control a small army of mods that do his bidding and feed him trolls. ultimentgamer A reg that (sumarized in a few words) is awesome but absolutely sucks at spelling. Yishan A homo. =Games Inspired by The Hive= The Hive Chat The Hive Chat by crispychipmunk DOWN WITH TEH HIVE!!!!111111111 DOWN WITH TEH HIVE!!!!111111111 by moomoomoomoo Hive Maze Game Hive Maze Game by arseface X-treme Pong the Hive Edition X-treme Pong the Hive edition by AjaxNeron =Webpages Inspired by The Hive= *A webpage founded by Jikanu and Ichishinigami, Orsa is a site dedicated to the betterment of humanity as a whole. It's composed mainly of Hive members, though its userbase is expanding. *A Forum founded by The Hive's very own mingunmeatel. This form, The Web of Time, is Doctor Who/Sarah Jane Adventures/Torchwood Forum. Created 14th March 2010 at 18:45. Open to the public on 16th March 2010 at 20:55 The Hive drop.io drop.io/TheHive was created by MSTaylor so the Hive regs could post their pics so other people could see what they look like. =HISTORY OF THE HIVE= December 17, 2009- Epic Group mute as two members were muted by everyone in the hive!....for no reason.... At 15:57 20th March 2010 10-25 users muted Jikanu Hive, The Hive, The Hive